


【宁羞】应许之地

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Summary: 他们同样残缺、同样与众不同、却也同样美而完整。
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 18





	【宁羞】应许之地

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 请不要延伸到现实。  
> 2\. 有所参考折一枚针的《御者》。

  
  
  
  
01  
  
刘谋很欣赏高振宁。  
  
有时候被一个基地的头领欣赏并不是一件好事。欣赏意味着认可，认可意味着提防。再顶尖的技师的光辉岁月也只有那几年。二十五岁是一道分水岭，二十八岁还能再驾驶英雄甲的技师从来没有出现过。  
  
因此一个年轻气盛的技师受到头领的赏识，便等于要受到同等的威胁。当了老大的这些人没有好相与的，别人要么成为他的仆人，要么成为他的敌人。  
  
忠诚的是仆人，狠绝的是敌人。  
  
但刘谋对高振宁的欣赏，真的是很单纯的欣赏。他觉得这小子身上有一种带着野性的生命力，蓬勃得如同野草一样；但也有种野草一样固执的忠诚。扎在岩缝里认准了便不会动窝了，怎样的苦都敢吃。  
  
但将他连根拔起扔到陌生地界里，他也一样能活。  
  
高振宁身上兼顾狠绝和忠诚，于是他既不是刘谋的手下，也不是他的对头。只是一个他很欣赏的年轻人。  
  
一头从小养大的，在基地门口捡到的血迹斑斑的狼崽子。

  
02

  
实验室没有名字，就是实验室。  
  
一些大型基地也有自己的研究中心，有时候也会称呼这些研究中心叫实验室。但如果有人谈起“那个实验室”，所有人都知道他们指的是哪一群人。  
  
实验室究竟在哪儿，流言蜚语传遍，也没有人能说清。只知道他们不时传出一些怪异危险的技术出来。有时是神经毒素，有时是电磁速炮。  
  
刘谋刚收留高振宁的时候基地里的人都心惊胆战地。少年膝盖以下是两道光润的刀锋。浸着放射性矿石那般的荧绿色。  
  
他们只看见了那一瞬。刘谋是听了史森明的叫嚷过来的。少年冷酷的眼神盯着他，过了片刻软化下来，不知道碰到了哪里，四片轻薄的钢板随着一声轻响，将浸润了生物毒素的刀锋锁进了黑暗里。  
  
看起来和普通的义肢一样了。只有少年嘟囔着“疼死了”走过基地前水泥浇筑的训练场时，刀锋尽头的尖刃戳出的一溜小坑让人不敢放松警惕。   
  
刀锋和大腿接触的地方磨得血肉模糊，甚至能看到白色的骨头。  
  
所有人都知道这是实验室的手笔。带动能的机甲移植不是常见的技术。  
  
但他们等了很久，都没有等到实验室来人袭击。逐渐就淡忘了。  
  
也不能真的淡忘。毕竟高振宁从不遮掩自己与常人有异的双腿。他走过的地方会留下两排肉眼不可分辨的细孔。  
  
有的英雄甲能分辨出来。大部分都不行。  
  
刘谋问他这么明显的痕迹他怎么从实验室逃出来的。  
  
屋里就他们两个人。高振宁抱着一瓶甜水，喝一口停一下。  
  
“有很明显吗？没有吧，在平地上才明显。”  
  
但现在有几块平地呢？

  
03

  
根据高振宁的说法，他逃走的时候杀了实验室负责他的改造实验的所有人。不杀走不了。  
  
他的双腿来自于上一个中央政权研发的顶尖英雄甲青钢影。这具青灰色的杀器被卸去了双腿，正如被骗进实验室的他一样。  
  
但他活着。青钢影已经是一堆报废的零件。  
  
熠熠生辉的青蓝色海克斯心脏还在跳动。他的脊椎里跃动着同样的能量源头。  
  
一片带着青色光晕的刀锋插进了青钢影的心脏。这具传奇的英雄甲死去了。  
  
实验室派了人跟着他，高振宁说他发现了就解决掉了。  
  
少年说到这里兴致不高，只道不舒服。  
  
刘谋说：“那你去睡一觉吧。”

  
04

  
姜承録原本驾驶的英雄甲叫剑姬。  
  
纤细，窈窕，高雅得如同艺术品，而不是一部战争机器。  
  
他本人也是如此。高而瘦，腼腆，礼貌，矜贵，不像一个技师。  
  
但没有人敢小瞧剑姬。浅银色的流畅的线条，在腰部骤然收紧。轻便，灵巧，跃向前的动作快得如同幻觉。  
  
她的剑也如同幻觉——旁人是看不见的。  
  
但姜承録能够通过目镜看到右手握着的粒子光剑轮廓。细长美好，但那么薄、那么残忍。  
  
她的动作优雅得如同宫廷表演，也如同顶级表演那般精准简洁。  
  
但凡面前的英雄甲有一丝一毫的破绽，在剑姬的光剑前就是致命的错漏。  
  
除了充能时的三秒钟，姜承録驾驶的剑姬是无敌的。  
  
只有那三秒钟。  
  
太短暂了。姜承録很早就学会了怎样将这三秒钟的破绽掩盖得无人能发觉。  
  
只要是他清醒的时候，这一点很简单。

  
05  


九十七号在P区算不上一个大型基地。技师也不多，英雄甲也少。  
  
仅有的几个正当巅峰的技师里，没有一个人对管理一个基地感兴趣的。  
  
他们都有不同的原因来到九十七号。很难说，逃避技师必须要承受的责任是不是原因之一。  
  
对于基地里做管理的文职人员，这些人都很尊重。  
  
九十七号没有头领。人太少了，大部分又不管事。像个小家一样。在这个时代让人想到就觉得暖洋洋的。  
  
英雄甲都锁在院子后方的厂房里，一群人窝在前厅的沙发里，围着炭盆打牌。  
  
姜承録不太懂他们的玩法，但是兴致盎然地围观。  
  
有人问他，小姜喝酒吗？  
  
他说不喝。  
  
他的中文也是生硬的。他自己也知道，脸上带着腼腆的笑容。  
  
那人接着劝，来一口，你看今儿电厂停电这屋里多冷啊。  
  
姜承録太好奇了。他对什么都好奇，什么都愿意尝试。不然他不会从K区来到P区。  
  
其实他没来得及喝多少，然后便感到脚下的地面开始震动，耳边遥遥地响起了熟悉的交火声音。  


06  


剑姬最脆弱的三秒，在他清醒的时候，不是破绽。  
  
但在他不清醒的时候，让他永远地失去了右手。  
  
太疼了，他眼前甚至有一秒纯然的黑暗。  
  
和他同意将剑姬的右臂移植成右边小臂后陷入的那片麻醉剂导致的黑暗相同。  
  
剑姬的右手依然是纤长的。优美的。和他上臂的线条吻合。  
  
他握紧右手的时候，能感受到粒子光剑在他的身前逐渐充能凝形。这样危险的武器，他看不见，但太熟悉了，以至于毫不担心。  
  
有时候太熟悉了才是致命的弱点。  


07  


姜承録在浴室看到高振宁。高大的青年深埋在散着热气的水流里，水痕划过他臂膀紧实流畅的肌肉，顺着收紧的腰胯，一直流过青钢影那对致命的刀锋。  
  
只是此刻那两道淬着青光的刀锋被妥帖地封在钢板里，以免上面的毒素污染水流。  
  
他不能忘记第一次见到高振宁的时候。青年大马金刀坐在沙发里，膝盖以下两片刀锋的弧度那样浅，新月一样。暗青色的冷光在上面流动。  
  
那样美，那样性感，那样犀利而毫不遮掩。他觉得自己右手上的每一块金属都在因那种美发烫。  
  
高振宁扭头发现了他，抹了一把脸上的水珠，道：“你等我一会儿，马上就好了。”  
  
姜承録捏了自己的手指一下，又看向对方那两条流畅漂亮的金属腿刃，在不慎瞄到双腿间垂着的粗壮性器时局促地转过眼，掩饰一般说道：“没事。”  
  
他慢慢褪去右手上戴着的白色手套。反手抓住衬衣衣摆一翻，露出一道柔白的脊背。  
  
与高振宁不同，他很不喜欢向别人露出自己机械制成的右手。平常能遮掩都会戴着手套收进怀里。洗澡的时候实在遮掩不了，也会尽量找没有人的时间。毕竟九十七号人很少。  
  
但这次只有高振宁在。他好像也可以不遮上。  
  
水声停了。  
  
高振宁站到他身边，身上已经擦干，抓过墙上挂着的短裤，双腿之间垂着的凶兽很快被遮住了。  
  
只有两条钢铁的腿袒露着。带着些许的水珠。  
  
姜承録突然问：“我可以，碰一下吗？”  
  
盯着那对金属制品。  
  
高振宁侧头，不免扫到了他光裸的、白净的脖颈和胸口。还有两颗柔软浅红的乳尖。  
  
“我腿吗？你碰呗……”  
  
他应该笑两声的，但没笑出来。  
  
“想碰，里面，刀。”  
  
姜承録向他解释。伸出自己同样是金属制成的右手来，轻轻攥了攥。  
  
“应该，没事。”  
  
高振宁犹豫了一下。从来没有人能去直接触碰青钢影的刀片。没有防护措施，毒素会让碰到的人半分钟内休克。  
  
但姜承録不一样。  
  
两个人缺憾的金属义肢，却成了独属于他们才能尝试触碰的秘密。  
  
“那你小心点。”  
  
咔哒一声。钢板向内滑开，露出里面包裹着那对新月一般的、暗青色的刀锋。  
  
氤氲朦胧的水蒸气里，姜承録微微俯下身，谨慎地伸出右手。  
  
浅银色的细长手指舒张，轻轻碰在那片刀锋上。  
  
金属敲击，细微地颤动嗡鸣。  
  
“叮。”  


08  


“宁王！”  
  
九十七号人太少，又偏僻，基地里交流百无禁忌。  
  
喻文波拿着一个喇叭搁在嘴边，一时间分不清穿破浴室瓷砖墙和一屋水汽的是喇叭放大的电子音还是他的人声。  
  
高振宁从腿刃被碰触的那种颤栗中猛地醒过神来。  
  
他能感受到青钢影双腿接触事物传来的触感。行走时戳刺在地面上向下陷的三毫米；切割英雄甲上的钢板时的阻力和震动；划开血管时血液迸溅在刀锋上的湿黏。  
  
但没有这样的感觉。不是属于人的手指，但是错觉间却因为小心的动作觉得是软的，是温柔的，好奇的，脆弱的，甚至是——充满爱意的。  
  
姜承録用这样的眼神看着他。好像也应当是种错觉。水蒸气带来的错觉，而非眼前这个在战场上冷酷的技师，他深黑色的瞳仁里真的有湿润的情意。  
  
“宁王！人呢！”  
  
“来了啊！别喊了！”  
  
高振宁从衣挂上把自己的上衣抓下来，放低了声音跟姜承録说：“我去看看他们找我干嘛。”  
  
姜承録点点头。他亭亭站着，好像不在意自己光裸着上身，露出一身过于白净的皮肉，只盯着指右手指尖沾上的那一小点荧绿发呆。  
  
“对了……这个你记得冲干净，有毒。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
姜承録应了，却又加了一句。  
  
“很好看。”  


09  


任何姜承録没有穿着英雄甲的时候，高振宁都觉得他不像个技师。  
  
他甚至不知道为什么姜承録会出现在P区，出现在九十七号。姜承録甚至连中文都说不好。除了生硬的几个日常用语之外，大部分时间他都站在一旁，似懂非懂，安静得像一只食草动物。  
  
但是他穿上英雄甲，立刻又站到了生物链顶端。精准而优雅，睥睨一切。  
  
那样精巧的剑术，应当是受过严格训练的成果，是大型基地高层才有可能接触的精心培育下的产物。姜承録来自K区的几个大型基地之一。这是九十七号心照不宣的事实。  
  
但他们也不去问，几个人都不在乎。这是九十七号的好处。就像也没有人问高振宁的双腿是不是实验室的作品。  
  
九十七号太小了，小到没法负担一个秘密。  
  
它是逃亡路上一间小小的休息站。聚集了一小撮互相取暖的旅人，但谁也不能指望谁，所以谁也不会拖累谁。是以，他们都不去讲、不去听彼此的故事。  
  
从九十七号离开的人没有再回来过的。刘谋是九十七号最早的人员之一，但他送高振宁去九十七号的时候也只是目送着少年藏进卡车装载厢里就道了别。  
  
他叼着一根烟，高振宁再也没能跟他联系上过，也再没有见过他。  
  
他也没有在九十七号听任何人提起过刘谋的名字，好像这个人没有存在过一样。  
  
但他在仓库找到了刘谋曾经穿过的英雄甲。他提起过一次，皇子。高大的金色甲胄，持着系红缨的长矛。静静伫立在仓库的一角，积满了尘灰。皇子改装后成了高振宁的英雄甲，依然是威严的暗金色，只是配着青钢影的双腿有点不伦不类，像一只腿部已经磨损掉色的螳螂。  


10  


这次留在基地看家的只有姜承録一个。其他人出去解决一些领地里的骚动，据说是实验室又有了什么动静。  
  
无风无波。  
  
他的房间放了一台钢琴，某一次战役之后在音乐厅后台的废墟里找到的。状况还不错，偶尔会走音。  
  
但对于他，或者说，对于剑姬来说，不是个问题。  
  
剑姬的右手有最稳定的动力源和减震设计，满足一切精巧繁复的任务需求。出剑时，力度、角度、速度，无一不完美。  
  
调弦也一样。  
  
他的钢琴还是小时候跟母亲学的。他们在K区二〇一号基地的中心曾经有一个可以称得上是奢靡的家，因此也可以培养那些旧时代的奢靡爱好。钢琴、绘画、剑道。一开始他都是当兴趣学的。  
  
重装卡车碾过九十七号的院门时，他曲子弹到了一半。熟悉的引擎声没有惊扰到他，但很快姜承録开始觉得不对。  
  
太安静了。  
  
他匆匆赶到院里，看到重装卡车的装载厢敞着，皇子躺倒在那里，属于青钢影的双腿淹没在阴影里，泛着暗沉的色泽。刀锋上浸的莹绿色毒素像血迹一样。  
  
车厢里都是血痕。深红色的血痕。  
  
顺着皇子暗金色的甲胄间的每一条缝隙，蛛网一般蔓延到卡车的车辙里。  
  
“怎么……”  
  
姜承録的话只说了两个音节，就被打断了。  
  
喻文波依然穿着英雄甲，匆匆从院后跑过来，声音通过卡莎的发声器传来：“冷冻舱准备好了。”  
  
他跟在重新开动的卡车旁，宋义进和王柳羿在另一侧。  
  
姜承録注意到王柳羿那架幻翎的探照射线落到了自己的身上。战场赐予他的直觉让他感到了一阵被窥视的感觉。  
  
那道射线停在了他的右手上。他那只机械的、非人的右手。  
  
独处时他没有戴手套，这次匆忙跑出来，属于剑姬的手臂就这样暴露在了众人的视线里面。  
  
探照射线很快又移开，王柳羿劝下也想跟上的他：“冷冻舱那边的温度，你没穿英雄甲，去不了的。”  


11  


“管事说想开个会。”  
  
他在走廊等到了王柳羿。对方依然穿着幻翎，亮白色的装甲漆面上沾满了刮痕和泥污。  
  
“我可以，去看了吗？”  
  
姜承録却更在意这个问题。  
  
冷冻舱中的极低温度可以让人体的机能休眠，按下暂停键一样，给濒死的伤患一丝等到医治的生机。  
  
转移过程中存放冷冻舱的室内也要降低到极低温，只有冷冻舱封闭完全之后才可以存放在室温里。  
  
他没穿英雄甲，只能等到现在。  
  
“可以，你去吧。注意别碰上面的设备。”  
  
王柳羿没有出声，但管事恰巧转过了走廊转角，替他回答了这个问题。  
  
“钥匙是这把。”  
  
“我们先开会，让他俩单独呆一会儿。”  


12  


“我找到宁王的时候，皇子的腹甲已经被掀开了。”  
  
卡莎的面甲收起，露出喻文波年轻而凌厉的一张脸。  
  
“蓝哥跟我一起发现的，所以不是我们两个。”  
  
“伤口非常窄，是粒子剑痕，每一个脏器都有一道贯穿伤。但高振宁这逼命是真的大，他脊椎里的海克斯动力源让他没到脑死亡的地步。”  
  
他说完后看向了王柳羿，想寻求印证。  
  
王柳羿沉默了片刻，才开口。  
  
“我和杰克看到的一样。”  
  
“刚才我扫描了TheShy，如果我没有看错的话……他的右手有青钢影腿刃上的生物毒素残留。”  
  
“很少，不会对人体造成影响的那种量，所以我也不确定，但……”  
  
但幻翎是最灵敏的辅助型英雄甲之一。  
  
“你没看错。”  
  
管事确认了他们的推理。但他加了一句。  
  
“他们之间，可能和二〇一有关。”  
  
他没有再说。但这一点信息已经够多了。  
  
其他人很快猜出来二〇一很可能是培养了姜承録的基地，而姜承録和现在的二〇一之间有一些矛盾，于是从K区来到了隔江的P区。  
  
管事还暗示了一点。二〇一是“他们之间”的事。  
  
根据九十七号不成文的规矩，这件事就要在谈论中止步于此。  
  
不说、不问、不听，以免引火烧身。  
  
毕竟很多事，一旦知道了，很难装作无动于衷。  


13  


冷冻舱中的情况被舱面上凝结的厚重冰霜完全遮住。  
  
姜承録只能依稀描绘出一个人的轮廓。身形好像是高振宁，又好像很陌生。  
  
他应当是和高振宁很熟悉的。熟悉对方穿着英雄甲时深金色的背影，熟悉那对凌厉性感的腿刃银绿色的反光，甚至连对方赤裸的、紧实的肌肉也见过。  
  
但隔着一层冰霜，记忆里的身形便完全被模糊了边界，泡影一样，让他觉得恍惚。仿佛思绪和气管一同结了霜，运转都变得缓慢。  
  
他试图回忆上一次见到高振宁时的景象。他们在浴室弥漫的潮热水汽里，高振宁收起遮住腿刃的钢板，露出的刀锋在水雾里莹润得像打磨光滑的矿石。  
  
他还亲手碰了碰。  
  
用身体非人的部分，去触碰对方同样非人的肢体。他觉得自己这只金属的右手是残缺的，但青钢影的腿刃很美。高振宁从不属意遮掩，因此那美耀眼得不容置疑。  
  
他的金属指尖也染上了那一点漂亮的绿色。致命的、漂亮的绿色。于是他觉得这只同样致命的机械手臂也可以称得上漂亮了。  
  
但高振宁现在被冻在冷冻舱里，生死悬于一线。那美不见光日，变得毫无意义。  
  
这一切都不应该发生。太奇怪了。  
  
姜承録凭着一种直觉，感到某种危机正在逼近。  
  
他在角落翻到了一块装甲废料。剑姬的粒子光剑在右手中凝形。依照着钥匙的形状，他很快仿制出了一把一模一样的赝品。  


14  


九十七号没有自己的实验室，领地里也只有一家小型医院，最多处理一些不致命的皮肉伤。高振宁能活着都不是靠着他的生物本能，而是依赖着他体内属于机械的那一部分。这种手术不要说九十七号，一些大型基地都没法做。  
  
基地里的无线电响个不停。管事住在了通讯室里，五天之后红着眼睛出来。  
  
“二三五号……他们说他们能救。”  
  
“二三五吗？他们那里我们一个认识的人也没有啊。”  
  
王柳羿说话的声音很轻。但他的隐藏意思却并不轻松：高振宁一旦送去二三五，他们就完全失去了掌控，无法确认高振宁是否安全。  
  
“只有他们说能做……”  
  
管事被喻文波打断了。他直白地问：“条件呢？”  
  
管事看了他几眼，然后才道：“宁王留在二三五。”  
  
离开九十七号的，不论什么原因，还没有再回来的。  
  
高振宁去了二三五，也会是一样。  
  
“宁王的情况拖不起，我们举手表决吧。”  
  
管事说道。  


15  


全票通过。  
  
但姜承録提出了一个条件。  
  
“我要一起去。”  
  
管事执意劝下他：“我知道你们两个关系特殊，但你真的不能在不冷静不清醒的时候穿英雄甲，上次你就……”  
  
他的话顿住了，视线落在姜承録的右手上。  
  
未尽之意一览无余。  
  
但这一次姜承録没有觉得自己不冷静。  
  
只是九十七号的其他人也都同意管事的观点。他最终让步了。  


16

  
姜承録自己看来，他和高振宁的关系远称不上特殊。  
  
基地里他最相熟的，同时交流起来最方便的是宋义进。打闹起来最毫无顾忌的是喻文波。生活琐事，会跟王柳羿聊一些。  
  
跟高振宁只是因为两个人同样有一部分机械的身躯，而不由得感到熟悉。  
  
太过相像，便对对方的情感和思绪有非同一般的默契。  
  
默契在战场上比通讯还管用。  
  
仁川标出K区和P区的分界。湍急的河水里经常漂着废损的英雄甲。浮浮沉沉，尸骨嵌在河床里，好像已经是一具具模糊的化石。年代久远，面目难辨。  
  
交战后的烟雾弥漫在仁川的上方。血一样的落日，浓烈地烧着，从天际流淌到河水里，流淌到英雄甲的遗骸，流淌到地面上的血泊里，倒映在向他走来的皇子身上。  
  
暗金色的甲胄和银灰色的腿刃被落日一同涂抹成艳烈的深红。  
  
高振宁左手握着长矛，皇子的右手伸过来，握住他机械的那只手，狠狠攥了一下。  
  
剑姬的收音系统坏了，他在核心舱里不知道高振宁是不是说了什么。  
  
一片寂静中，他清楚地感受到了右手上的力度。  
  
他用这只金属的右手杀过许多人，做过许多机械才能精确完成的事。  
  
却是第一次感受到这样毫不控制的力道。又是做和机械完全无关的动作。仿佛他的右手依然血肉健全，如果紧紧交握，就能感受到脉搏不停的跃动。  


17  


仁川为九十七号赢得了第一座核电站，从此用电和取暖在九十七号的基地再不是问题。  
  
基地的人通宵开着灯，穷奢极侈地享受无穷的电力。灯火通明，饮酒作乐。  
  
姜承録不喝酒。高振宁喝了一点，但海克斯晶体把体内的酒精消化得一干二净。  
  
他俩把醉鬼搬上楼，没有睡意，坐在厅里有一搭没一搭地聊天。炭盆里埋了两颗高振宁搜刮来的地瓜。  
  
高振宁翻出一瓶润滑油，正在给腿刃做保养。每一个关节，每一颗螺丝。  
  
姜承録在旁边盯着他的动作发呆，被轻轻碰了一下才回过神。  
  
高振宁把油膏递给他，道：“你要不要也抹一下？”  
  
神态自然而不经意。仿佛他们作为人，却有一部分需要机油保养的金属躯体再正常不过。  
  
现在回想起来，他和高振宁的关系确实称不上特殊。  
  
不如说，只有和高振宁待在一起的时候，他才觉得自己没有那么特殊。那么异类。那么格格不入。  


18  


皇子没有被带走，沉默地悬挂在仓库的一角。  
  
为了匹配青钢影的双腿，皇子被改装成了半身甲胄。意味着没有高振宁作为技师，皇子是件残缺品。  
  
九十七号没有能用它的人。不如说，整个P区都没有第二个拥有充能机械双腿的技师。卖也卖不出去。  
  
暗金色的装甲被一片片卸下，重新锻造之后加装到了剑姬的身上。  
  
剑姬本来是一具纤细的英雄甲，此刻覆盖上那一层鎏金一样的金属，逐渐丰盈起来。背后新加装的推进装置如同六扇羽翼一般。  
  
现在祂被称作大天使长。  
  
姜承録的右手也做了配套的改动。皇子那柄长矛上的动力装置被加装到右手粒子光剑的动力源中，现在再次凝形的右手剑带着浅而耀眼的金光。  
  
不再是剑姬细长的无形凶器，大天使长的佩剑更宽阔，双边开锋，从剑柄滑向剑尖的弧度宛如两片新月。  
  
充能结束的时候大天使长的左手也可以凝成光剑。双手剑的形态下能量分流，剑刃再次隐形，但更快，更迅捷。  
  
姜承録的左手剑也用得很好。  
  
剑姬本来就有双边充能的设计，只是偏瘦的形体不能搭载太多充能设备，一次只能激发一边的粒子光剑。  
  
在剑姬的手臂成为他的右手之后，他没有再用过左手剑。  
  
皇子长矛上系的那枚红缨被他解了下来，系在大天使长腰腹间的装甲旁，如同一道正在流淌的血痕。  


19  


他在仁川的河水中见到自己的倒影。或者说，大天使长的倒影。华美圣洁的金色，擦拭得一尘不染，流淌着煌煌日光。  
  
他踏进大天使长的核心舱时，感觉如同走入了一个包装精美的礼盒之中，装扮完毕，即将被送出。  
  
近三个月仁川附近交火猛烈，最近两周P区和K区的大型基地才有了和谈的意向。九十七号本来的规模不足以参加这种谈判，但他们去年在仁川抢下了一座原料充足的大型核电站，让P区和K区记住了那场战役里的杀人机器青钢影，也让九十七号在此刻有了发言的资格。  
  
但高振宁已经被送去了二三五。姜承録和喻文波被管事带到了仁川，穿着改造后漆装一新的英雄甲，如同两个用来向人炫耀的装饰品。  
  
“TheShy。”  
  
他的代号。姜承録知道是管事在靠近他。他转过身。  
  
“你跟我来一下。”  
  
管事不是技师，穿不了英雄甲，走在大天使长的身边矮了两个头。姜承録把大天使长的面甲打开，安静地等他说话。  
  
“刚刚我见到二〇一的人了。”  
  
管事说完二〇一这个数字，顿了顿看他的反应。  
  
姜承録没什么反应。至少没让他看出来。  
  
“他们……很欣赏你。让我问问你愿不愿意跟他们走。二〇一说可以给你顶级技师的待遇，你想的话，也可以去做二〇一东区的领事。”  
  
非常好的待遇。可以说，许多成为技师的青年，等的就是这样的机遇和优待。做人上人，享受钱、权，各种资源。  
  
但姜承録拒绝得很干脆。  
  
“不去。”  
  
管事卡了半拍，接着试图说服他：“小姜，我不知道你和二〇一之间有什么故事，这么多年我们也一直没问过。但二〇一今年换头领了，听说跟之前的不一样。你也别担心我们，我穿不了英雄甲，不是还有老宋吗。”  
  
姜承録依然没有同意。  


20

  
“你真不打算走？”  
  
晚饭之后喻文波来房间找他。少年咬着一袋现在少有的乳制饮料，开口就是直白的问句。  
  
不知道他从哪儿听到的信息。  
  
姜承録摇摇头：“不。”  
  
喻文波意有所指地说了一句：“他们想让你走，总能让你走的。”  
  
姜承録蹙眉，没有接话。  
  
喻文波也没有接着解释，过了一会儿，向他举了举手里的饮料：“我今天去了一趟二三五那边，没穿英雄甲。他们和九十七号原来的人不对付，但没认出来我。”  
  
“我打听了一下，二三五的医疗设施做不了宁王的手术。他们也没往九十七号派过车接人，高振宁根本不在二三五。”  
  
“半人半机械的手术只有实验室能做。”  
  
“问你一下，你跟二〇一，还有宁王之间到底是怎么回事？”  
  
姜承録以为自己听错了：“我和宁？”  
  
喻文波用一双带着狐疑的眼睛盯着他，像是在分辨他是不是装傻。  


21  


这是姜承録第一次听到高振宁究竟受了什么样的伤。  
  
喻文波的声音里还有少年的青涩，但描述得太平铺直叙，让他心底发冷。  
  
护住核心舱的腹甲被掀开，每一个重要脏器上都有一道细窄的剑痕。伤口附近有粒子光剑灼烧过的痕迹。  
  
“不是我。”  
  
他迅速地反驳，觉得身上仿佛要烧起来。他的血肉因为愤怒而发热发烫，心底却直直往水底坠去那般，陷入一片让他不安的阴暗湿冷。  
  
他霍然起身，问道：“为什么，不问我？”  
  
这是个弥天大谎，而居然没有一个基地里的人来质询他，求证是不是他亲手将剑姬的光剑送进了高振宁的身体，留下八道无法愈合的裂痕。  
  
喻文波神色冷冷的，没有被他吓到：“你知道九十七号怎么做事。”  
  
不讲、不听、不问。明哲保身。  
  
“不让我，送宁，也是怕我杀他？”  
  
全身都陷在冷与热的撕扯里，甚至连机械的右手都要烧起来。但这些金属、融合了皇子那杆金矛的金属依然是一派让他痛恨的、无机质的冰冷。  
  
喻文波默认了。  
  
姜承録极力冷静下来，手指捏得很紧。  
  
“我去找宁。”  
  
“我不知道他在哪儿，”喻文波没等他问，先一步开口，“我以为管事要把你卖了，今天才来找你问。”  
  
“卖？”  
  
喻文波耸耸肩：“仓库有个隐蔽的通讯室，听到管事和二〇一的人谈到你了。他们不知道我发现了那个通讯室。”  
  
“但待够了总会知道的。”  
  
喻文波和他说了太多信息了。甚至从他来问高振宁的事开始，就不是九十七号的行事作风。  
  
他在九十七号长大，什么不能问，什么不能说，他知道得最清楚。  
  
姜承録敏锐地捕捉到了其中的不对劲，谨慎地反问：“杰克，为什么，跟我说？”  
  
喻文波回答得很干脆：“自己走总比被人卖了好，你说是吧。”  


22

  
大天使长的六扇推进器让他得以在一夜内从仁川赶回九十七号。行程里他心里不断回荡着喻文波后来跟他说的话。  
  
高振宁是实验室的造物。一半身体是人，一半身体是机械，机械的部分却依然保存着英雄甲的动力和杀伤力。精妙的作品。  
  
他不由得想到自己的右手。同样是用英雄甲的一部分替代了原本的血肉之躯，却保留了原本的性能，变成了更灵活致命的凶器。  
  
如果人体半机械化的改造只有实验室能做，他的右手是谁的造物？  
  
他从来没有问过高振宁的腿刃从何而来，又为什么存在。在P区他语言不通，很多消息都不清楚。许多事情他也并不关心。  
  
喻文波最后突然冷笑了一声，道：“宁王不在的时候，你倒是很适合九十七号。”  
  
高振宁也会觉得自己的伤口来自于姜承録吗？  
  
大天使长急速穿过交战后城镇的废墟，在黑沉沉的夜色里留下一道深金色的幻影。  


23  


姜承録熟知九十七号基地的防御装置，潜到仓库附近时没有惊动任何一个人。  
  
仓库落了锁。钥匙一般都在管事那里。但他有一把仿制的赝品。在看冷冻舱躺着的高振宁时，他将钥匙的形状复刻了下来。  
  
现在刚好派上了用场。  
  
顺着喻文波描述的位置，他在仓库角落堆积的装甲废料后面摸到了那道通讯室的暗门。  
  
这间隐蔽的通讯室异常狭小，嵌进墙体的木板充当桌面，上面摆着九十七号的第二套无线电通讯设备。  
  
他没有找到任何的纸质材料，但是却在各式的设备中找到了一个黑色的方盒。  
  
是翻译器。背后的旋钮调到了K区的通用语言。启动后他发现上次使用后没有格式化，翻译器里还存着之前的一些通讯记录。  
  
赫然是和二〇一基地的交流通讯。  
  
九十七号的管事和二〇一的人达成了什么协定。他看到了管事要把他送过去的许诺。看到了二〇一发来的“已完成”。再往上翻，最早的记录是二〇一传来的一份适配度检测文档。技师的个人信息是匿名，但检测出的结果很清楚。  
  
和英雄甲“剑姬”的适配度达标，准许使用。  


24

  
高振宁身上的伤痕确凿来自于剑姬的粒子光剑。每一架英雄甲都是单独设计的，剑姬使用的动能装置取材特殊，来自于上一个中央政权的研究室，具体技术已经随着战火失传。  
  
因此伤痕就是铁证，甚至让基地里的人没有一丝怀疑是伪造的可能。  
  
但太少人知道，剑姬是双手充能的英雄甲。除了移植到姜承録身上的右手，足够的动力支持下剑姬的左手也可以让粒子光剑凝形。  
  
这件事，姜承録知道。管事也知道。  
  
高振宁身上的伤口由剑姬所留，但却和姜承録毫无关系。  
  
如果他的推测是真的，二〇一提供了一个技师，在他守在基地的时候驾驶了管事偷运出去的剑姬，用左手剑在高振宁的身上留下了那八道残忍的伤痕。  
  
凌晨四点。夜色很深。远远的天际仿佛有一丝青白的天光，又似乎是错觉。  
  
新月凌空，一道纤细浅薄的弧度，熔银一般。  
  
管事的房间里没有人。灯灭着。但他知道房间的周围有异常敏锐的防御探测设施。寻常人根本无法肆意闯入。  
  
不过这些设施对于姜承録来说，并不是问题。  
  
剑姬的右手，或者说，大天使长的右手，是最精密灵巧的战争机器。它可以做到一切只有机器才能做到的事。  
  
包括用凝成的粒子光剑，解剖一般，割开管事房间的所有防御。  
  
光剑的剑刃有一层浅淡的莹莹的金光。映在姜承録苍白的脸颊上。映在他深黑色的双眼中。  
  
九十七号是一个小到无法承载秘密的基地。每个人的秘密由自己承担。  
  
所以这件房间存放的不是一个秘密。  
  
现在，九十七号基地的阴谋，被大天使长的金色剑光揭露，在他眼前无所遁形。  


25  


管事做不了九十七号的头领。哪怕他终日处理的事情和基地头领没有区别。  
  
他不是技师，神经灵敏度不够，穿不了英雄甲。  
  
他驾驭不了那种冰冷精致的机械，因此连为人的权利都会受到影响。这不公平。  
  
改造人一直是实验室的研究项目之一。实验室如同蜂巢，每一个小工作间都在做自己感兴趣的方向。他们百无禁忌。  
  
姜承録的右手，也是实验室的手笔。  
  
他们秘密地找到了九十七号，阻止了马上要进行的截肢手术，提供了一次无偿的帮助。  
  
实验室一向没有独占研究成果的意图。对于他们来说，不断的实验和改造进化才是他们聚集在一起的意义。  
  
因此在管事主动找上他们，表示曾经从实验室逃走的高振宁来到了九十七号的时候，实验室并不是很感兴趣。  
  
曾经研究青钢影和海克斯晶体的厢房被少年的高振宁杀了个干净，青钢影胸腔里的海克斯核心损毁。没什么人有兴趣接手这个项目。  
  
直到仁川之战，高振宁那对锋利残忍的腿刃重新闯进P区的视野时，实验室里才有一个新的小组挖出了残破的青钢影，却发现本应熄灭的海克斯晶体依然有微光存在。  
  
半年后，他们联系上了管事，跟他分享了一项全新的研究结果。《关于活体海克斯晶体与神经灵敏度的研究》。  
  
当年那个被杀空的实验室小组将本来是纯粹无机质的海克斯晶体改造成了半有机物，得以和高振宁的身体契合。这种活体海克斯晶体可以培育，可以充能，代替心脏，给神经灵敏度不高的人足够的生物动能和驾驶英雄甲的可能性。  
  
实验室里那具残破的青钢影体内遗留的海克斯晶体活性太低。高振宁就是这项技术唯一一个存活的载体。  
  
但他是他们手底精心打磨的造物。当他想逃避实验室的追捕时，很难有人能抓到他。  
  
于是实验室和管事做了一项小小的交易。九十七号将高振宁送去实验室，实验室将完成研究的最后一步，培育一颗海克斯晶体的心脏放进高振宁的胸腔里。如果实验成功，第一个接受改造获得穿戴英雄甲能力的普通人就会是管事。  
  
管事同意了，利用K区二〇一基地对姜承録浓厚的兴趣，借着二〇一的人，用剑姬的剑，趁着高振宁孤身侦查时按照要求，在每一颗重要脏器上都留下了一道贯穿伤。  
  
计划的下一步就是将姜承録送去二〇一，了结这一桩交易，再静候实验室的消息。  
  
但他没有想过姜承録居然会拒绝那样丰厚的待遇，甚至从仁川赶回了九十七号，知晓了这一场冷血的阴谋。  


26

  
实验室对待自己的作品很温柔。心血尽倾，如同对待一件宝贵的艺术品。  
  
他们只是不把试验品当做人来看待。  
  
高振宁躺在实验床上，听着他们讨论怎样能把他改造得更强悍，在心里盘算怎么能再次跑出去。  
  
他小时候就能从实验室跑走，现在没有理由不能再做一次。  
  
深青色的海克斯晶体代替了他的心脏。研究员甚至又对它进行了改造。他们仿照着皇子能释放的大型电磁力场，连通海克斯心脏和青钢影的腿刃，现在充能完毕后，腿刃周围会形成一片六角形的电磁禁锢领域。  
  
就如同他现在呆着这间六边形实验室，这间蜂窝状的囚室一样。  
  
实验室是战争滋养的恶之花，模糊了伦理道德，用怪诞的杀戮机器反哺战火。  
  
研究员不是刽子手。但被创造出的凶器杀死是他们每一个人应得的归宿。  
  
他们只懂得技术，却忽略了生死边缘游走的人能有怎样的潜能和威胁。  
  
高振宁身上的肌肉因为长久的冰冻和麻醉软弱无力，但他身上不属于人类的那一部分并没有受到影响。  
  
在研究员毫无防备的情况下，腿刃上的勾索充能完毕，猛地弹出束缚衣，刺入蜂室的天花板中。高振宁被急速收缩的勾索拉出手术床的禁锢，血肉骨骼被挫伤刮破，但他恍若未觉。  
  
靛蓝的海克斯通牒是一片电磁的光牢，死死锁住了这件实验室里的每一个人。曾属于青钢影的腿刃薄而优美，在深海一般使人动弹不得的力场里，如同穿梭的银鱼，身上浸满致命的生物毒素。  
  
干净利落，直直切入研究员的心脏。  


27

  
姜承録找到实验室的时候扑了个空。  
  
这座蜂窝形的建筑已然被废弃。研究设备、研究材料全部清空，一丝痕迹都没有留下。他追查着那辆将高振宁的冷冻舱运走的重装卡车找到这里，但还是晚了一步。  
  
唯一的好消息是，他在蜂巢十五楼的一个隔间找到了独属于青钢影的生物毒素。蜂室的墙壁被利刃斩开，洞开的边缘上依然有那种荧绿色的斑痕。  
  
他用右手轻轻碰了一下。确实属于高振宁。绚丽而危险的颜色，沾在他指尖。  
  
沿着蜂巢外墙有依稀几处勾索刺出的痕迹。他顺着这些蛛丝马迹，追出了两座基地间的缓冲区。杂乱无章的战争废墟里，他完全失去了高振宁的踪迹。  
  
他必须要做出一个选择。  
  
如果他是高振宁，会去往哪个方向？  


28  


P区大部分的基地都在仁川附近。九十七号、519、新建立的616号。十八号基地和一〇四七在北方仁川上游的方位。二三五偏西，离仁川远一些。  
  
高振宁在519、616、以及十八号都有认识的人。他们关系不错。但也有不少人知道他们关系很好。因此他不能往这几个基地走，只能选择去往更偏僻的南方。  
  
他知道身上的海克斯晶体意味着什么。神经反应速度能够驾驶英雄甲的是极少数人，绝大部分人没有穿戴英雄甲的可能，在基地的火拼里手无寸铁，任人宰割。  
  
能够让普通人也穿戴英雄甲的技术，绝对能招惹杀身之祸。  
  
四片钢板将腿刃遮掩完全。他看起来只是有一对金属义肢。这一点并不少见。行踪在战区很好掩盖，没有人有闲心管闲事。  
  
权衡之下，他选择的南下路线会经过一个小型的补给站。是他在刘谋那里停留的短暂时间里了解到的。刘谋的基地2513规模很小，甚至远小于九十七号。但小基地有小基地的生存之道。2513设置了许多小型的补给站，方便遇袭后快速撤走，再卷土重来。  
  
他要途径的补给站很隐蔽，规模也小。因此他完全没有料到会碰到认识的人。  
  
刘丹阳正在打包补给站里的食物和燃料，在高振宁悄无声息翻入房间的下一秒敏锐地感到危机，抬手便向着来人的方向扣下了扳机。  
  
却只听见了子弹撞上金属的声音。  
  
他看到了一个原本以为再不会碰到的人，在高振宁掀开兜帽的瞬间错愕出声：“宁王？”  


29  


高振宁身上从实验室逃出来时留下的伤痕还没有来得及处理。此刻有认识的人在旁边，方才放下心来，在越野车的后座腾出手收拾这些皮外伤。  
  
刘丹阳和他的目的地不谋而合。向南。坚持要送他一程，他没犟过。  
  
“1823人太少了，分不出来人追我的。他们估计还觉得走了更好呢。”  
  
刘丹阳说话声音有一点鼻音，还有一点哑。被高振宁揉了揉头发，道：“别这么想。”  
  
期间刘丹阳问他这身是怎么搞的。他在2513的时候，基地里的成年人不敢问他的双腿从何而来，比他还小的几个小子倒是无所顾忌，追着他问了个一清二楚。  
  
但这一次他没有说，只是道：“你还是别知道的好。”  
  
刘丹阳也不再是个小孩儿，没有再追问，换了个话题：“你去了南边，有什么打算吗？”  
  
高振宁长长呼出一口气：“没想好呢。到了再说。”  
  
刘丹阳道：“南边1274比较厉害……我跟他们说了要去，他们也同意了。1274最近从K区引了一个技师，你应该听说过吧，叫韩王浩，原来在1824和二〇一待过的。”  
  
高振宁点点头：“听说过。”  
  
不只听说过。他和韩王浩在很早之前有一点短暂的交情。这一点可能再没有别人知道。  
  
他也没有跟刘丹阳说。  
  
在1274的基地前，他和刘丹阳分开。青年有点舍不得他。当年在2513的时候，他、现在519的当家技师卓定、616的新秀高天亮都曾经被高振宁逮住一通乱揉过。在“宁王”的称号传开之前，他们在2513管高振宁叫哥。  
  
他问高振宁：“哥，你说什么时候能休战呢？”  
  
高振宁道：“会好的。”  


30  


高振宁在1274的基地外徘徊了三天，然后打听到了韩王浩的住所，规划出了一个潜入的办法。  
  
他是最好的侦查员之一。能挡住人的屏障挡不住他。探测英雄甲的设备也对他不适用。  
  
他和韩王浩相识早在他被实验室骗走之前。在他的家乡，仁川的极上游，北方天寒地冻的地界，P区和K区的隔阂并不那么明显。  
  
镇里有一个很小的训练场，训练当地的小孩子有了英雄甲之后怎么作为技师战斗。韩王浩是他在训练场认识的。记忆犹新的一件事是韩王浩说好奇教官总是说起的花生是什么味道。教官是南方人，总是提起一些北方没有的事物，但韩王浩唯独对着花生紧抓着不放。  
  
后来高振宁听说K区出了个天才的技师代号叫Peanut，真名是韩王浩，闷声乐了好久。  
  
那一届的训练场里只有他和韩王浩合格。对方回了K区，他带了一点钱，往南走。  
  
想不到许多年后，他们竟然能在仁川下游，由于偏离主战场而显得格外平静的1274基地再次相见。  
  
韩王浩见到他时很惊喜。操持着不太熟练的中文跟他沟通。他只在小时候学过那么一点，现在没忘干净也很不容易。  
  
高振宁借他的浴室将身上残留的血迹和一路上的沙尘冲干净。镜面里映出他上半身的八道伤疤。心口的那一道隐隐透出海克斯晶体心脏的靛蓝荧光。  
  
实在是和正常人差太远了。不知道努力装作普通人能不能装得下去。  
  
他问韩王浩：“我想往南边走。你能帮我吗？”  


31  


当天傍晚，姜承録来到了1274。  
  
他的直觉是南方。没有任何参考依据，只能赌他和高振宁之间相似点和无言的默契。  
  
他还驾驶着大天使长，在基地的百米外便被探测到。所幸他单枪匹马，九十七号和1274的关系也还算不错，最终只派了韩王浩来。半是陪同半是监视。  
  
“哥。”  
  
他短短打了个招呼。早在二〇一的时候他便听说过韩王浩。那时韩王浩是万众瞩目的技师，二〇一分给他的住宅很奢侈，离姜承録的家两条街区。  
  
“啊，你好。先坐吧，不要客气。”  
  
韩王浩比他还显得娇小一点，脸上带着笑意。大天使长的武器系统按1274的要求锁住。重启的时间足够韩王浩穿上英雄甲和他抗衡。  
  
他坐在沙发里。房间的地面是平整的大理石，映着大天使长的影子。暗沉的金色，倒影因连日的奔波而变得模糊。  
  
但紧接着，大天使长的目镜在这片模糊暗淡的金色光面中，捕捉到了几个不寻常的漩涡。大理石的地面上有几个浅浅陷下去的小坑，和高振宁的那对腿刃会留下的痕迹一模一样。深度、大小、距离，完全符合，他的心狂跳起来，在严寒的深海里捕捉到另一个活物吐出的一串细小的珍珠般的气泡，期望满溢而出。  
  
在韩王浩带了茶水回来的时候，看到大天使长的核心舱敞开，姜承録穿着单薄的衬衣和长裤，抿紧了嘴唇。  
  
属于剑姬的金属手指和另一边血肉构成的手捏在一起，一边凉得发麻，一边热得发烫。  
  
他浅浅地、急切地鞠了一躬，盯着韩王浩的双眼，低声道：“宁如果来过这里，请哥一定告诉我他去了哪里。拜托。”  


32

  
青钢影的双腿被肥大的裤筒和厚底的长靴遮盖得一干二净。只不过高振宁不习惯怎么戳着两块厚重靴底行走，看起来像个行动不便的瘸子。  
  
韩王浩帮他找到了一支往南开的车队。重装卡车的装载厢里什么都拉：废旧的英雄甲、武器、食品、药品、人。  
  
他窝在角落里，尽量不让人发现他有一部分肢体是金属制成的机械。  
  
开动前夕，装载厢又被打开，他遥遥听见驾驶员说，只有这辆还有空地，往这边放吧。  
  
一具被雨披裹住的英雄甲被运了进来，沉沉地落在车厢中央。缝隙里漏出一点暗淡的深金色，让他想起来皇子。随后，一个瘦高的人影跟了进来。  
  
高振宁偏过头假寐。  
  
那个新进来的人停在他身边，他还没有来得及反应，便感到自己的手被紧紧地握住了。  
  
一只金属的手。  
  
高振宁愕然，睁眼果然看到是姜承録，坐在他身边，逆着光，双眼中却有那片暗金色英雄甲折射出的颜色。让他恍然觉得对方的瞳仁不是深沉的浓黑，而是温暖而爱慕的棕色，像他许久许久之前，像他上一次见到姜承録时那种朦胧的水汽里，姜承録双眼的颜色。急切而柔软，脆弱而湿润，而——充满爱意。  
  
这次也是光线的玩笑，一次错觉吗？  
  
姜承録怎么会出现在这里？  
  
五十九天。但他觉得仿佛很久都没有见过姜承録了。久到他甚至一路南逃的路上没有想起过这个名字，直到所有积压着无法去回忆的想念在这一刻，因对方那让他熟悉又不敢相信的眼神，全部活了过来。  
  
而姜承録紧紧地攥住他的手指。那只金属的右手依然是冷的，但高振宁的掌心炽热。姜承録身上其余属于人的部分——眼神、思绪、情感、心脏也一同变得滚烫，脉搏雀跃，连带着右手精密的机械都如同活物一样颤动。  
  
他想说点什么，却完全地丧失了语言能力。  
  
然后他被高振宁一把搂进了怀里。  
  
属于人的骨肉握紧了他的金属手指，他人类的双腿紧紧压在高振宁那对机械的腿刃上。  
  
他们同样残缺、同样与众不同、却也同样美而完整。  
  
高振宁的心口有一道凸起的疤痕。姜承録知道这道疤痕底下跃动的不是人类的心，而是海克斯晶体制造的人工心脏。  
  
他终于闭上双眼遮掩眼角的湿润，低声道：“……不是我。”  
  
高振宁把他抱得更紧了一些，回答他道：“从来没有怀疑是你。”  


33

  
车厢里，姜承録短暂地睡了一会儿。他醒来之后很快发现高振宁也醒了。他右手被高振宁握了一路，此刻摸起来一片温热。  
  
凌晨。装载厢上蒙了一层厚重的布料做遮挡。驶过崎岖地带时，浅淡的月色顺着缝隙涌进车厢里。  
  
高振宁低声跟他讲以前的事。他说小时候北边什么都没有。教官是南方人，每天都在怀念南方那些大基地才有的各色事物。  
  
“那时候觉得南方什么都好。只要到南边儿去，就能过上好日子。”  
  
于是他轻易地被实验室骗进了一辆许诺带他往南走的车里，在行程中昏沉睡去，再醒来时，躺在手术床上，失去了双腿。取而代之的是两片平滑残忍的刀锋。  
  
他说着笑起来，道：“现在也是往南边儿走，看这回能不能运气好点儿。”  
  
接着高振宁没再说话。  
  
姜承録犹豫了一会儿，如同两个交换糖果的小孩儿，开始说自己之前的事。磕磕绊绊的中文混着韩语，高振宁听着。  
  
在九十七号，人们不听、不问、不讲自己的秘密，做短暂的、互相取暖的同伴，接着便分道扬镳。  
  
但现在，他和高振宁只是两个普通人，便没有这种禁忌。  
  
姜承録的堂哥可以穿英雄甲，因此他们一家在二〇一的待遇很好。他得以去学那些奢侈而无用的爱好，比如钢琴。  
  
但堂哥在战场上殉职之后，他们很快被要求从专属技师家属的住宅区撤到普通地带。  
  
父母都是很有格调的人。姜承録很喜欢他平日的生活。  
  
直到二〇一开始强制征兵，要求每一家的青少年都入伍为基地作战。二〇一制度严苛，姜承録不喜欢，便在哥哥的老朋友帮助下从K区跑到了P区。阴差阳错认识了宋义进进了九十七号成了一名技师。但在九十七号他要自由得多。  
  
他想了一下，道：“我没有想过，以后，做什么。”  
  
“原来觉得，要有座房子……有钢琴，然后和妻子，弹琴。”  
  
他慢慢地说着，偶尔有月光映在他的侧脸。  
  
高振宁握着他，笑了一声：“我可什么音乐都不懂。”  
  
姜承録不出声了，看了他一眼。  
  
两个人靠着呆了一会儿，卡车驶过一道深陷的沟壑，狠狠颠了一下，姜承録的右手撞到了高振宁金属的腿刃上，清脆的一声响。  
  
“啧。”  
  
姜承録调了一下坐着的位置。高振宁却示意他坐近一点。  
  
然后屈指在他的膝盖上轻轻敲了一下，黑暗中打了一记响指，模仿着金属敲击的声音。  
  
“叮。”  
  
姜承録的视线里，月光流动到了那只宽大的手掌上。  
  
高振宁的手指倏尔张开，如同一朵突然绽放的花。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
